Only You
by kirashiki
Summary: Rick's jealousy shines bright after a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill One shot Richonne ASZ


Back again with another fun little something for y'all. Like my last one shot, this is nothing serious.

...

"Son of a bitch!" Rick complained under his breath

Rosita on the other hand was jumping for joy.

Naturally, since she was the one whose name was drawn from Glenn's hat.

Rick and the others made sure to meet at Carol's place for game night. It was a weekly occurrence. It was a personal thing and no one outside of the family was invited.

However this week they met up earlier than usual so it was more like family game day instead of night.

They would put everyone's name in Glenn's hat and whomever had their name drawn, got to pick which game they would play.

This was the second week in a row that Rosita was to pick the game and he prayed to whatever God in the sky that she picked something other than truth or dare again.

He humiliated himself so bad last week, thanks to Maggie daring him to skinny dip in the man-made lake, even thinking about it made his cheeks flush instantly.

Regardless of what she picked, he was certain it would be something equally as embarrassing.

Why couldn't she pick a normal fucking game? Like poker? Or some other shit dealing with cards?

Rick did a poor job at hiding his annoyance.

"Got something to say?" Rosita teased. Rick sighed in return then turned away from her.

"Fortunately for all of you..." She said pointing to her family that around the coffee table in the living room. "I won't be picking truth or dare this time."

A wave of relief washed over damn near everyone there.

"Unfortunately for you.." Rosita smirked. "The kids stayed home."

Carl decided to hang out with Enid and Judith back at the house. Michonne had found a bunch of dvds, movies and tv series alike, on her last run and Carl had some serious binge watching to do.

"So that means no filters. Shit is about to get real."

Daryl and Rick both muttered curses and complains. Michonne who was seated close enough to hear them snickered quietly.

"We ain't got all night. Hurry and pick a damn game " Daryl said.

"The game, that we will be playing, is..." She paused dramatically ever so often. "Give me a drumroll please.."

Sasha and Maggie both beat imaginary drums giggling as they did.

"Thank you ladies." Rosita winked.

"Fuck."

"Marry."

"Kill."

"Let's start with the loveable Sheriff!" She pointed to Rick who was still inwardly damning her to hell.

"Whatever." He groaned

"Jessie, That lady Danielle, who walks her dog every morning, and..."

Rosita tapped her chin as she thought of a third person. She cut her eyes to Michonne giving her an evil smirk.

"And Michonne. Let's go Rick! Fuck, Marry, Kill"

"Now wait a minute. " Rick tried protesting but Rosita tapped her imaginary watch insinuating that he was running out of time.

Why did she have to throw Michonne in the mix? Now no matter what he said, it would make her uncomfortable.

Damn Rosita.

She was really getting a kick out of his internal suffering. It played on her face in the form of a sinister smirk. Rain clouds lurked the skies for a couple of days now and he hoped that during her guard shift later tonight it rained like hell.

Rick finally came to a conclusion. He hoped Michonne wouldn't be too upset since she was the only one of the three to hear his answer.

He took a deep breath.

"Kill no one-"

"-Hell no. You have to choose!" Sasha interjected

"That's right dude. None of that gentleman crap!" Tara added

"Fine" he huffed.

"Kill no one..." he said ignoring Rosita's death glare. Maggie and Glenn chuckled. Daryl groaned.

"Marry Michonne." That was a no-brainer.

He thought intently before saying "Fuck...J-Jessie " he stuttered.

Michonne curled her lip in disgust. Thankfully, no one saw her.

"You have to kill someone asshole!"

Rosita was frustrated with him but he didn't care, he wasnt changing his answer.

"Well I'm not changing my answer, so..." he shrugged.

"Whatever, Michonne you go next."

"Gabriel, Tobin, and Spencer"

Unlike Rick, Michonne didn't hesitate.

"Fuck Spencer."

Rick scoffed loudly causing all eyes in the room to fall on him questioningly. Michonne ignored it and finished.

"Marry Gabriel"

"Kill Tobin"

Rick rolled his eyes discreetly.

Firstly, he was annoyed that Rosita completely excluded him as a choice for Michonne. He was officially done with this game.

He wasn't jealous, it was just a stupid fucking game and he didn't care if he was being petty, he didn't want to stay for this.

Leave it to Rosita to fuck up family game night.

"Well it's been fun but I don't want to leave the kids home for too long. I'm gonna head on out."

Everyone stared at him.

Michonne was highly amused. Was he pouting right now?

This was a side to Rick Grimes that he didn't show much.

...

Rick didn't go straight home, he instead when to check on the construction crew to see how the expansion was coming along. When he spotted Spencer talking to Tobin he snarled. Since when was he apart of the construction crew? Rick's thoughts went back to Michonne and that stupid game Rosita came up with. He couldn't believe she said she would fuck Spencer.

He wasn't man enough for her.

Rick wasn't jealous he was just protective of her. Spencer would never be able to please her, the thought of him trying to pursue Michonne legit made his stomach turn.

Without meaning to, Rick ended up at his house. He planned on walking around longer.

Twenty minutes had passed since he stomped his way from Carol's so maybe that was long enough.

Rick went straight up the stairs towards his room grumbling and grunting as he walked up the staircase like an irritable old man.

He opened the door to his room to find Michonne seemingly waiting for him. She had her legs and arms crossed as she sat on his bed.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Why are you here? Isn't game night still happenin'?"

"Well turns out that you're not the only one who thinks Rosita's game sucks. We decided to call it a day. Hopefully someone else gets to chose the game next week. "

"Yeah? Well I'm looking forward to it."

The room fell silent.

Michonne searched his face watching the way he nervously darted his eyes away from her.

She squinted before speaking

"Rick?" Her velvety voice was nothing new, so why did the way she said his name right now send shivers down his spine?

"Are you ok?

"Fine." he swallowed.

Although she didn't buy that for one second, she nodded her head. He would talk about what was bothering him when he was ready.

Michonne got up to leave, she had turned the doorknob when he scoffed.

"Really Michonne?"

"Excuse me?"

"Spencer?" He spat unpleasantly. "I can't believe you said you'd fuck him."

"You said you'd fuck Jessie." She retaliated.

"It's just a game!"

"Exactly!"

"Game or not, Spencer?"

"What's wrong with Spencer?" She crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"He's a crybaby! He'd probably cry during." Rick muttered

Michonne bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

"Think you could do better?"

"Think I can't?" he challenged

"Spencer is younger, probably has more stamina. Not to mention, he's sensitive so he'd pay attention to my needs." Michonne teased

"Are you.." Rick was at a lost of words. "Un- _fucking_ -believable."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes." he answered honestly.

Michonne wasn't expecting that.

She watched as his eyes darted over her face falling to her lips.

Rick took a chance and kissed her briefly.

Michonne grabbed his face before he could fully pull back and connected their lips once again.

Rick pulled her flush against him, conveying everything he felt for her into this kiss.

Their passionate kiss ended and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." she whispered shyly, bringing her lips to, once again, meet his. Kissing him sent an electric shock through her. Now that she'd had a taste, all she wanted to do was kiss him.

He kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Michonne?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever think about Spencer intimately again, I'll break his jaw and make him choke on his teeth."

Michonne threw her head back, laughing loudly.

Rick pecked her lips then whispered. "Only me. That's the only person you should think of in that way. Me."

Michonne closed her eyes nodding against his chest.

"Same goes for you. Only me."

"Only you."

...

I just had this idea out of nowhere. For those who follow my other stuff, don't worry. I'm working on getting those updated too. Hope yall liked this! xoxo


End file.
